


I'll be better for you.

by Sterekforevah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekforevah/pseuds/Sterekforevah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Embarazo.</p><p>Cuando Deaton le dijo que podría estar embarazado su única respuesta fue la carcajada de su vida, porque, vamos, es un chico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Embarazo.

Cuando Deaton le dijo que podría estar embarazado su única respuesta fue la carcajada de su vida, porque, vamos, es un chico. Hombre. Tal vez existan los hombres lobo. Tal vez el ah matado a varios de ellos, pero de ahí a un embarazo masculino, no no no no y no.

Pero cuando Deaton le dijo que si es posible dado que Stiles tiene un poco de magia en su interior (otra noticia) y sus antecedentes de poder usar el Ash Mountain, en realidad si era probable.

Lo peor vino cuando Deaton también le dijo que puesto a que el único con el que ha tenido relaciones sexuales era Derek, el bebe podría ser hombre lobo. Un bebe lobo.

Oh, y que el embarazo de hombres lobo duraba cinco meses solamente.

Antes de que terminara la consulta, Deaton le dio a Stiles unos libros sobre mitología licantropa y griega, además le dio uno sobre cómo controlar la magia que Stiles estaba empezando a despertar, porque según deaton _“La magia es buena, pero si no la controlas esta te consumirá hasta volverte loco”_ y no, Stiles no quiere ser una versión joven de Peter Hale, gracias.

Para estar seguro, antes de llegar a su casa, paso a la farmacia y compro cinco pruebas de embarazo. Tenía la esperanza que la cajera no supiera que es el hijo del Sheriff, al parecer no.

Stiles tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no se percato de la mirada asombrada de la cajera, porque no todos los días llega un chico de 18 a comprar cinco pruebas de embarazo. Tan pronto como la cajera le dio el cambio Stiles salió corriendo gritando _“¡Gracias!”_ antes de cerrar la puerta.

****

Positivo.

Positivo.

Positivo.

Positivo.

Positivo.

En realidad, Stiles tenía la esperanza que por lo menos uno diaria negativo. Pero al ver cinco confirmaciones un pequeño sentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, se toco el vientre que ahora estaba plano y un poco marcado y no pudo evitar pensar que un pequeño ser estaba creciendo en su interior, un pequeño bebe, con super poderes.

Se pregunto si así se sentían todas las mujeres  al enterarse que estaban embarazadas. Si así se sintió su madre al saber que estaba esperando a Stiles. Se podría decir que ahora tenía otra cosa en común con su madre.

Su madre.

Al acordarse de su madre y saber que no la tenía a su lado para compartir su dicha (claro, después de explicarle todo sobre lo sobrenatural ) su entusiasmo decayó un poco.

Pero no se dejo vencer, aunque no tenía a su madre físicamente, podía sentirla en todos lados y donde quiera que este, Stiles sabía que estaba enterada de todo. Solo esperaba que su mama lo hubiera visto con Derek… en la cama.

Así que para tratar de llenar ese vacío, llamo a la única mujer con la que era lo suficientemente cercano y estaba enterada sobre lo natural.

Erica.

Desde que Derek la había mordido y las pocas miles de veces que Stiles la salvo de la muerte, se habían vuelto más cercanos, a tal punto de tener pijamadas en la casa Stilinski, eso sí, la única condición de Stiles era que no llegara con los kilos de maquillaje y los litros de perfume, porque según el castaño “no necesitas todo eso para verte linda, para mí ya lo eras antes de todo esto. Espero Boyd no me haya escuchado”.

Ese día y aprovechando el doble turno de su padre le llamo a la rubia para invitarla.

-Tengo algo que contarte –

-Si es sobre tus noches con Derek créeme cuando te digo que no necesito detalles – se burló la rubia.

-No es sobre eso, bueno si, pero no sobre eso – al escuchar el suspiro-gruñido de Erica dijo rápidamente – tu solo trae tu hermoso trasero a mi casa – ahora escucho el gruñido de Boyd, tal vez lo hizo más alto para que Stiles pudiera escucharlo desde el teléfono – ah, hola Boyd – rió nervioso.

-Está bien, espero que estés preparado para otra derrota en el Xbox a manos de Catwoman! – se rió con ganas la rubia.

-Hey! Siempre te dejo ganar, como sea, aquí te veo –

***

Si el tomo esa noticia muy a la ligera, no veía porque Erica no lo hiciera.

Se equivoco.

Bueno, tal vez no debió soltarlo justo cuando la rubia se llevaba un puñado de palomitas a la boca, lo bueno es que Stiles sabía primeros auxilios.

-¿Qué?!!- La rubia aun se recuperaba de incidente.

-Sorpresa? –trató de suavizar con esa pequeña broma pero no lo logro

-Debes de estar bromeando, Stiles, este tipos de bromas no son nada graciosas –

-No es broma, hoy en la mañana fui con Deaton y me lo dijo, y para estar seguro compre cinco pruebas de embarazo – se levantó de la cama para agarrar la bolsa donde estaban escondidas las pruebas, para pasárselas  a Erica.

La cara que puso Erica fue tan graciosa que Stiles  no dudo en tomarle foto. Para la posteridad.

-Supongo que es de Derek –

-Supones bien, aun no sé cómo decirle a la manada, estoy embarazado Erica, embarazado!! – se tiró en la cama y dio varios rebotes - ¿Y si no soy buen padre? ¿y si el bebe me odia? ¿Y si Derek no lo quiere?¿Y si… - la cachetada que le propino Erica lo hizo detenerse en seco para luego mirarla.

-Stiles, deja de decir estupideces. Sera un buen padre, solo mira como nos cuidas a nosotros, eres como la mamá de la manada. El bebe no te querrá, te amara, por el simple hecho de que eres su padre y que darías la vida por él y por nosotros, así que salte de una vez de la fase de la negación –

-Ehm, gracias – se quedaron un rato en silencio, pero Stiles es alérgico a esos momentos - ¿Sera niño?¿niña? Tengo mucho que hacer, comprar una cuna, ropa, biberones, dios también tengo que – otra cachetada por parte de Erica

-Creo que lo primero que tendrás que hacer es decirle a Derek, después a la manada y por último a tu padre – dijo la rubia con varias palomitas en la boca.

-Tienes razón, en la próxima junta lo hare, y a mi padre el mismo día, pero hasta que ese día llegue por favor no le digas a nadie – trato de poner los ojos de cachorro que hacia Scott.

-Sé que me llevare un hueso roto por parte de Derek cuando descubra que yo lo sabía, pero valdrá la pena – contestó – Ahora deja que lave el piso con car cuando te gane en Call Of Duty – se levanto de la cama para prender el Xbox.

-Ni creas que te salvas – dijo Stiles ganándose una mirada de confusión de la rubia – de antemano te digo que tu serás la madrina, he dicho – no pudo decir más porque los brazos de Erica ya lo estaban estrujando con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria.

-Hola, hombre embarazado aquí –

-Sí, lo siento – se separó de stiles con unas lagrimas en los ojos - ¿Hablas en serio?

-Claro, así que olvídate de ser madrina de otro bebe – Stiles sonrió – ahora, limpiare el piso contigo – agarró el control del Xbox para configurar la partida.

-Hola pequeño Stilinski, soy tu tia Erica, -dijo mirando y tocando el vientre de Stiles - espero que no heredes la verborrea de tu padre, al igual que Stiles, yo te protegeré, y te querré y te invitare helado cuando tu papi te diga que no puedes comerlo y… - levantó la mirada y vio a Stiles con los dientes apretados para no carcajearse.

Nunca pensó que Derek mandaría un mensaje para pedirles (ordenarles) que fueran al día siguiente a la remodelada mansión Hale para la próxima junta de manada.

 

***

No era la primera vez que se despertaba abrazado de Erica, casi siempre que hacían las pijamadas Erica se quedaba a dormir y terminaban así. Se despertó con el sonido de su celular, trato de ignorarlo pero el celular seguía sonando.

-Si no apagas esa cosa te rasgare la garganta – dijo erica con voz somnolienta  y mientras e acomodaba en el pecho de Stiles.

-No amenazas al chico embarazado, gracias – se burló el castaño mientras se estiraba para agarrar el celular.

**De: Derek**

**Hoy. 5pm. Donde siempre.**

Al leer el mensaje el corazón de Stiles se disparo hasta casi llevarlo al infarto, por lo que Erica se sobresalto.

-STILES! ¿Estás bien? – le quitó el celular para mirar la razón de la taticardia – en serio Sitles? Pensé que tendrías un infarto – soltó el celular y se desplomo de nuevo en la cama.

-Te parece poco? –

-En algún momento tendrás que decirle –

-Pero pensé que tendría un poco más de tiempo, apenas ayer me entere – suspiro de resignación.

-Si te quedas más tranquilo, me quedare contigo hasta que vallamos a la junta – ahora era suspiro era de ella, sabía que ya no volvería a dormir – ahora, se una buena madre y prepárame  de esos panqueques con chispas de chocolates que tanto me gustan, pleaseeeee! – puso los ojos de cachorrito, _“maldita sea!”_ pensó Stiles, Scott y ahora Erica. Esa cara debería ser ilegal en esa parte del país.

***

Después de un desayuno asquerosamente grasoso y dos casi ataques de pánico, por fin había llegado el momento de ir a la casa de Derek. Erica había ido a su casa para cambiarse y regreso y ahora se dirigían a la mansión.

Si Stiles pudiera comerse los dedos, lo haría.

***

En algún momento de su vida Stiles sintió la curiosidad de saber cómo se siente que tus plumones se queden sin aire.

Esa tarde lo descubrió.

Justo cuando llego a la mansión Hale una presión en el pecho, pero lo ignoro puesto que pensó que sería algo del embarazo, hasta lo encontró gracioso. El padeciendo un malestar por embarazo.

No fue hasta que entro a la mansión que vio la cara de Scott, Allison, Boyd, Danny e Issac que algo andaba mal, todos mirando de reojo la puerta de la cocina. Tras verlos de nuevo se dio cuenta que faltaban dos personas.

Derek y Lydia.

Su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, y aunque varios de los chicos lo trataron de detener, Erica se los impidió.  Camino hasta la puerta de la cocina y si Erica no hubiera estado atrás de él, se hubiera caído. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la escena de la cocina.

Derek y Lydia.

Derek y Lydia besándose.

No solo besándose, Derek estaba entre las piernas de Lydia con sus manos en los glúteos de la pelirroja.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACEN?! – la voz de Erica resonó  por toda la casa, asustando a Lydia que tan pronto se despego de Derek vio Stiles con los ojos llorosos.

-Stiles yo… - antes que terminara de hablar Stiles camino a la sala donde se sentó. Fue seguido por Lydia y Derek

-No sé de qué te sorprendes, sabias que lo nuestro era solo sexo – soltó Derek, Ganándose la mirada asesina de toda la manada.

-¡CALLATE DEREK!! – Gritó Erika mientras le daba una cachetada al alfa, luego dirigió la mirada a Stiles – Vamos Stiles, dile lo que le ibas a decir – sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas

-¿Querías decirme algo? – Derek se masajeaba el área donde Erica le golpeo

-yo… yo… iba a confesarte que estoy enamorado de ti, pero me acabas de responder sin darte cuenta – Stiles se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de su camisa y se levanto forzando una sonrisa

-Stiles… -  Erica empezó, pero rápidamente fue cortada

-Erica, hablamos de eso ayer en la noche, de nada mas – dijo haciendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras

-Está bien – Terminó Erica bajando la mirada, segundos después fue abrazada por Boyd

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego – se dirigió a la puerta

-Yo te llevo – Erica se empezaba a separar a de Boyd, pero nuevamente fue cortada por Stiles

-No te preocupes, yo soy Batman, podre con esto, adiós – forzó otra sonrisa que todos sabían que era falsa.

Stiles se subió a su Jeep, y con una última mirada a la mansión se marcho. EL sonido del motor amortiguaba el sonido de sus sollozos. Solo los hombre lobo lo escuchaban.

***

Tan pronto como el motor del Jeep fue inaudible para los hombres lobo, Erica camino hasta Lydia que estaba llorando y le propino tal cachetada que la tiro al piso a varios metros de donde se encontraba, se olvido que era humana. Solo Boyd, Scott  e Issac fueron capaces de retener a la mujer lobo la cual estaba a media transformación, un rugido de Derek fue suficiente para parar su transformación y regresarla a la forma humana.

-¡Cálmate Erica! Stiles tiene la culpa, él sabía que era solo Sexo, nada más –

-¡ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!! – gritó – Esto ya no se trata solo de Stiles – paro de hablar tan pronto como había empezado, no podía traicionar la confianza de Stiles, su amigo, su batman.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Derek hizo contacto visual con ella pero ella se aparto y busco su bolsa -¡DIME!  - rujio, pero por alguna razón Erica ya no le daba miedo. No en ese momento.

-Eres un idiota – dijo mirando a Derek, se volvió a Lydia – y tu una zorra – tomo su bolsa y antes de salir de la mansión volvió a ver Derek para decirle – Te vas a arrepentir de esto Derek, tarde o temprano, pero lo harás y espero que estés preparado para el dolor que vas a sentir – y con eso salió de la casa, seguida de Boyd, Scott y Allison, y Danny e Issac.

***

Tan pronto como entro a su casa empezó a tirar y aventar cosas, rompió los floreros que estaban encima de la mesa, aventó las sillas del comedor y rasgo los libros del librero, iba a tirar un libro hacia la puerta de la entrada pero antes de hacerlo vio a su padre tan asombrado.

-Stiles? – fue lo único que pudo  decir antes de que el pequeño Stilinski lo estuviera abrazando, manchando su camisa de Sheriff con lagrimas.

-¿Qué hice papá, para merecer esto? ¿Acaso debo de perder a las personas que amo? ¿Soy yo el culpable de que todos se alejen de mí?¿Mama murió por mi culpa?  Soy un estúpido, un idiota un… - empezó poco a poco a deslizarse hacia abajo, que de no ser por su papa, caería como un saco de naranjas.

-Stiles, no digas eso, tú no eres e culpable de la muerte de tu mama fue el cáncer, entiendes? Y no eres nada de lo que dices, tu eres la persona más alegre que conozco irradias alegría y si no fuera por ti yo estaría en coma diabético, así que no vuelvas a decir eso de ti – lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo acariciando su espalda.

En algún momento de la noche, El sheriff lo había llevado al sillón para que se calmara, pero fue hasta después de media noche que pudo calmarse. Cuando Vio que Stiles estaba a punto de dormirse se levanto y fue a su habitación, cuando regreso llevaba un sobre blanco entre sus manos.

-Toma – le dijo a su hijo mientras le tendía el sobre.

-¿Qué es esto? –

-Una carta – contestó – de tu madre, me pidió que te la diera cuando viera que estuvieras en problemas o te viera actuando raro, pero tu siempre actuabas raro, por lo que no te la había dado antes, pero ahora es el momento – sonrió – , sé que no me dirás nada ahora, pero sé que sabes que yo siempre estaré para ti –

-Gracia – tomó la carta – y aunque ahora no pueda decirte nada, se que siempre tendré tu hombro para llorar y siempre estarás a mi lado – sonrió, se levantó del sillón y se inclinó para empezar a limpiar, pero el Sheriff lo detuvo.

-Ve a dormir, yo me encargo de todo –

-Gracias papá – le dio el ultimo abrazo para después subir a su habitación

***

Se sentía tan miserable, tan cansado, con los ojos rojos e hinchado.

Derek no lo quería, no lo quería, por lo tanto no quería a su bebé.

Estaba empezando a llorar de nuevo cuando bajo la mirada a sus manos. Vio la carta, de su madre y aunque lo más prudente seria leerla cuando este más calmado, no pudo resistirse.

Cuando la abrió un tenue aroma a flores y frutas le llego a su nariz. La carta aun olía a su madre.

_Querido Stiles:_

_Si estás Leyendo esto, es porque tu padre se dio cuenta que últimamente andas más raro de lo normal. Me hubiera gustado decirte todo esto en persona pero esta enfermedad me está ganando la batalla._

_Aunque no esté contigo en estos momentos, nunca dudes que yo y tu padre te amamos._

_Lo que estoy por confesarte tal vez sea un poco impactante, pero yo sé que me vas a creer, porque tú eres de mente abierta y entenderás._

_Tal vez, últimamente sientas cosas raras, como si escucharas voces en el bosque, como si el bosque te llamara, pues es por una razón._

_Eres un Hechicero._

_Yo también, somos descendientes de un antiguo linaje de hechiceros, tan antiguo como el nacimiento de los humanos, nosotros somos hijos de la madre naturaleza, por eso te sientes tan apegado al bosque, porque es parte de ti, parte de nosotros. Pero tienes que aprender a controlar tu poder. Para proteger a tus seres queridos. A tu padre._

_Yo se que ahora me estas tirando a loca, pero es verdad._

_En esta carta no puedo explicarte todo, pero atrás de ella te dejare la dirección de una persona que si puede, por favor, tan pronto como te sientas seguro, ve a verla, entre más rápido empieces tu entrenamiento más seguro estarás._

_Yo sé que no debo decirte esto, pero cuida bien de tu padre, últimamente tiene problemas con el corazón, supongo que ya te diste cuenta._

_Te amo Stiles, nunca creas lo contrario, eres lo más preciado de mi vida._

_Te ama:_

_Mamá._

***

Tan pronto como termino de leer la carta se la llevo a la cara para poder olerla. Su mamá le hacía tanta falta, no poder abrazarla, no poder decirle “te amo”, no poder siquiera verla.

Pero las palabras de su madre y de Deaton resonaron en su mente _“La magia es buena, pero si no la controlas esta te consumirá hasta volverte loco” “… Pero tienes que aprender a controlar tu poder. Para proteger a tus seres queridos. A tu padre.”_

Su madre tenía razón, tenía que proteger a su padre, a su hijo, a la manada, aunque ya no fuera parte de ella. Le dio la vuelta a la hoja y vio un nombre y una dirección. Fuera de la ciudad.

Empezó a hacer sus maletas y una vez terminadas bajo a hablar con su padre para decirle de sus planes, le dijo que iría de viaje a conocer a alguien y que no sabía cuando regresaría. Para sorpresa de Stiles, su padre no se opuso, diciendo que Stiles necesitaba un tiempo para el mismo y que su madre le advirtió que tal vez querría viajar después de leer la carta.

***

Para suerte de Stiles, había un autobús para esas horas de la noche, su padre le compró un boleto y lo acompaño esperando a que saliera.

-Cuídate papá y come vegetales, le diré a Scott que te tenga vigilado – bromeó para calmar el ambiente

-Yo soy el que debería decir eso – respondió el Sheriff con ligero puchero, justo en ese momento se anuncio la salida del autobús – cuídate hijo y come vegétales.

-Te quiero papá, te llamare cuando llegue – le dio un abrazo al Sheriff el cual devolvió.

Después de guardar su mochila en el equipaje de mano y despedirse de su papá por la ventana, saco su celular para mandar varios mensajes.

**Para: Catwoman:**

**Hey! Catwoman! Batman tiene que ir a una misión fuera de ciudad gótica, y sobre nuestro secreto, me gustaría que se quede en eso, secreto. Te quiero. :)**

**Para Scott:**

**Hey, bro! Cuida que mi padre coma vegetales, no lo dejes entrar a McDonals. Tq bro.**

**Para Derek:**

**Espero lo hayas disfrutado. Cuida de la manada, si Issac no puede dormir prepárale  un té manzanilla y quédate con él hasta que se duerma. Perdón por todo.**

Una vez enviados y antes de que las llamadas y mensajes empezaran a llegar, le quito la batería a su celular, para no ser molestado.

Apoyo la cabeza en la ventana y dejo que el cansancio le venciera.

_Perdónenme._


	2. Chapter 2

_-¿Necesitabas hablar conmigo, abuela? – Preguntó el joven después de sentarse a lado de la cama._

_-El muchacho, ya viene. Prepara todo para su bienvenida – contestó la anciana postrada en la cama._

_-Claro – se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta lentamente._

***

Después de que casi todos se fueran a sus casas y de que Lydia estuviera lo suficientemente calmada como para irse también, la mansión Hale estaba como siempre. Sola. Fría.

Derek siempre supo que fue la primera persona con la que Stiles tuvo relaciones, desde que lo conoció pudo oler su pureza casi al instante, Stiles era la única persona que conocía que seguía siendo virgen a los 17 años.

La primera vez que él y Stiles terminaron juntos en la cama, se prometió que no volvería a pasar, si bien fue la mejor noche en mucho tiempo, sabía que tarde o temprano Stiles terminaría desarrollando sentimientos hacia él.

Pero por más que  trataba de contener esas ganas de tomar a Stiles en cada rincón de la mansión, de tocar cada centímetro de su piel, lamer cada parte de su cuerpo y otras cosas más, su lobo no le ayudaba.

Siempre que Stiles estaba cerca de él, su lobo aullaba por tener al castaño cerca de él, trataba de tomar el control de Derek para poder marcar a Stiles como suyo. Pero Derek tenía mucho autocontrol.

Stiles tampoco ayudó, para su cumpleaños número 17, Lydia le compro un guardarropa completamente nuevo, el cual consistía básicamente en Jeans ajustados y camisas lisas que se pegaban al torso, y puesto que Stiles también participaba en el entrenamiento corriendo y de mas, su cuerpo se comenzaba a desarrollarse resaltando mas entre aquellas ropas.

No fue sino hasta poco después de ese día que definió el sentimiento que comenzó a crecer dentro de él.

Amor.

Así es, Derek, estaba enamorándose de él castaño imperativo de la manada.

Tratando de averiguar cómo pudo pasar, se dio cuenta que fue por los besos y las caricias que aunque al principio eran vacías y sin sentimiento alguno, poco a poco fueron llenándose de pasión, calor, alegría y paz.

Por todos esos sentimientos que Stiles despertó en él, Derek por primera vez en años, sintió miedo. Miedo de ser lastimado de nuevo. Miedo de que Stiles lo llenara con ilusiones falsas de amor eterno para luego arrebatarle lo más preciado. Miedo a que Stiles fuera como Kate.

Por esa razón trataba de alejarse del castaño para que todo terminara, pero nunca podía estar lejos de Stiles.

Así que su última jugada fue desilusionarlo, con nadie más que con Lydia. Ya que Stiles seguía sintiendo cosas por ella, por muy pequeño que fuera, sería suficiente para alejarlo por un tiempo.

Nunca pensó que las consecuencias serian mayores.

**“Espero lo hayas disfrutado. Cuida de la manada, si Issac no puede dormir prepárale  un té manzanilla y quédate con él hasta que se duerma. Perdón por todo.”**

***

Lo único que Erica podía hacer en ese momento era llorar.

**“Hey! Catwoman! Batman tiene que ir a una misión fuera de ciudad gótica, y sobre nuestro secreto, me gustaría que se quede en eso, secreto. Te quiero.”**

Stiles se iba de la ciudad, su único amigo se iba, tal vez para siempre. Y tal vez nunca conocería al hijo de Stiles.

Pero lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era apoyarlo. Sabía que, lo que Stiles necesitaba era tiempo para él solo. Así que no podía simplemente pedirle que no se fuera y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Tomó una respiración profunda y le contesto el mensaje.

**Para Batman:**

**No te preocupes, me llevare el secreto al infierno ;) no te olvides de tu Catwoman. Te quiero.**

***

Al bajar del autobús y estirarse un poco, saco su celular y le puso de nuevo la batería, casi al instante de encenderse, le llegaron los mensajes de la manada. Scott, Allison, Issac, Erica e incluso Lydia.

Ninguno de Derek.

Solo se atrevió a leer el de Scott y Erica. Bien, ahora sabía que su padre estaba en buenas manos y que tenía el apoyo de Erica. Los demás mensajes fueron borrados.

***

El pueblo al que había llegado era casi igual a Beacon Hills, pequeño, aunque las casas estaban más grandes y más separadas la una de la otra. Tomó un taxi y después de recibir una extraña mirada por parte del conductor se dirigieron hacia allí.

El conductor le dejo a una cuadra de la dirección alegando que tenía que ir a otro lugar, rápido. Pero fue lo suficientemente educado para indicarlo hacia dónde ir.

Caminando por la calle una ligera brisa le causo unos escalofríos. Empezó a mirar los números de las casas.

45.

46.

47.

Cuando levantó la mirada para ver el número de la siguiente casa, se asombró. Una casa quemada, casi destruida y con hiedra a su alrededor, miro de nuevo el papel, la casa que buscaba era la 48 y según  la numeración de la calle, esa sería la número 48. Sintió la curiosidad de entrar a investigar.

Al entrar sintió que estaba entrando a la mansión de los Hale antes de que fuera remodelada. Aunque parecía que la tragedia pasó hace bastante tiempo. El olor a ceniza seguía presente y las enredaderas pasaron a apoderarse de los cimientos quemados.

-Podría estar destruido, pero esto sigue siendo propiedad privada – el susurro y aliento caliente en la oreja de Stiles lo tomaron por sorpresa, haciendo que se asustara.

-¡Mierda! –

-¿Podrías decirme que haces husmeando en propiedad privada? – aun no se recuperaba del susto, pero levantó la mirada para enfrentarse a quien sea que lo haya asustado. La imagen en frente de él lo deslumbró. Aunque había poca iluminación, pudo apreciar a un muchacho más alto que el, con cabellera castaño claro, tez blanca, aunque un poco bronceada y unos ojos azules que parecían brillar a pesar de la poca luz alrededor – Sigo esperando.

-Lo siento – se disculpó – lo que pasa es que mi mamá antes de morir me dejo una carta con esta dirección para que viniera a conocer a alguien, pero creo que vine un poco tarde – trató de desviar la mirada del chico, pero por alguna razón no podía.

-En realidad, te estábamos esperando – sonrió el chico – hace varios años ocurrió un accidente, que nos obligo a mudarnos a otro lugar, vamos, te llevo – hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicándole a Stiles que lo siguiera. Y aunque no debería, algo dentro de Stiles le decía que era seguro ir.

Ya en el coche, que curiosamente era un camaro, solo que en blanco, Stiles preguntó.

-¿Como sabias que iba a venir? –

-En un momento lo sabrás – volvió a sonreír el chico sin despegar la vista del camino.

-bueno, me llamo S… -

-Stiles, lo sé – se apresuró a decir. Dejando a Stiles en completo silencio por un rato, hasta que el mismo muchacho hablo.

-Por cierto – desvió la mirada del camino para ver a Stiles con una enorme sonrisa –Alex, me llamo Alex Ruiz –

 _“Alex”_ Repitió Stiles en su cabeza, aun medio hipnotizado por la sonrisa del conductor. Para esconder su sonrojo miro hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta que poco a poco se alejaban de la ciudad.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó confundido.

_Al bosque._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer!:) acepto comentarios y sugerencia acerca de este capitulo y desarrollo de la historia ;) gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles empezó a creer que si un pueblo no tiene una mansión, no es pueblo.

Cuando bajo del coche se le cayó la quijada de lo impresionado al ver la mansión en frente de él, toda de blanco con arbustos de distintos tamaños y flores rodeaba y adornaba el jardín delantero, piedras de colores perfectamente alineadas en el piso y ventanas realmente hermosas.

Solo cuando Alex le tocó el hombro y le lanzó una sonrisa pudo concentrarse en lo que había ido.

Al entrar a la mansión fue casi igual que momentos atrás. Alex lo dirigió a la sala, donde le indico sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Agua? – preguntó

-Agua, por favor –

-Ahora te lo traen, iré a avisar que ya llegamos, siéntete como en tu casa – la sonrisa del ojiazul era tan resplandeciente, se parecía a Danny en ese aspecto, nunca para de sonreír.

Segundos después de irse, una señora le llevo un vaso con agua y se fue, dejándolo solo. Juró quedarse quieto y esperar, pero vamos, es Stiles. Después de darle un sorbo al vaso lo puso en la mesita y se levantó del sofá.

Las pinturas y jarrones que adornaban la casa eran tan elegantes que Stiles tenía miedo de romperlo con solo respirar cerca de ellos. Pronto llego a un mueble con fotos enmarcadas en el, eran fotos diversas. Una de un niño palido con ojos azules con un uniforme de beisbol. Estaba casi seguro que era Alex.

Pero en el centro estaba la foto de una señora, probablemente de unos 45 años, cabellos largos y castaños y unos ojos color miel muy parecidos a los suyos y los de su mama. Pero la señora no estaba sola. A lado de ella estaba una niña de unos 10 años, igual que la señora, tenía unos ojos color caramelo y el cabello largo y castaño. 

-Veo que eres muy inquieto – la misma voz que lo asustó en la casa quemada lo volvió a hacer.

-¡Carajo! Si me quieres matar de un susto, créeme que lo estas logrando – suspiró – lo siento, yo… -

-No te preocupes. Ya está todo listo – sonrió _“Este chico no para de sonreír”_ pensó Stiles.

-Sí, pero – agarró el marco con la foto de la mujer y la niña y se la mostro a Alex - ¿Quiénes son ellas? –

-Ella – señalando a la señora – es mi abuela y ella –señalando a la niña – Es su hija, lamentablemente falleció hace años – tomó el marco y lo devolvió al mueble – vamos, nos están esperando –

Mientras caminaban por un pasillo, Stiles quería preguntar algo y al parecer el muchacho delante de él se dio cuenta que sin verlo le dijo.

-¿Algo te inquieta verdad? Dime –

-La señora de la foto, ¿Es la persona que tengo que conocer? – Soltó sin rodeos, justo después Alex se volteo y miro a Stiles serio, hasta que sonrió – Acertaste, te debo un deseo.

 Llegaron a una puerta y el ojiazul miro a Stiles.

-¿Tu primero? – preguntó

-No gracias, si pasa algo, quiero estar más cerca de la puerta – dijo, logrando que Alex soltara una carcajada.

-No pensé que fueras tan chistoso – Stiles hizo una mueca así que rápidamente dijo – gracioso en el buen sentido – bromeó levantando los brazos como rindiéndose.

-ehm ¿gracias? En fin, abre la puerta antes de que me arrepienta –

***

-¡Tienes que hacerlo! – gritó Lydia, desesperada.

-No entiendo porque tengo que hacerlo, Stiles fue el que decidió irse, no le apunte con un arma, ni le puso mis garras en su cuello para que se fuera – dijo Derek sin voltear a ver a la pelirroja.

-¡Pero tú eres el culpable! Tú sabías que Stiles iba a llegar cuando me besaste –

-Se lo dije a Stiles, te lo digo a ti y se lo digo a todos. Lo único que Stiles y yo teníamos era Sexo, en ningún momento le di motivos para enamorarse –

-¡Eres un imbécil! No trates de negar que tu también estas enamorado  de Stiles – El sonido de los puños de Derek chocando con la mesa la asusto.

-¡No lo vuelvas a decir! – rugió Derek con los ojos rojos brillando.

-¡Lo digo porque es la verdad! Pero tienes miedo, miedo de que Stiles te hiciera daño, miedo que Stiles se aburriera de ti, así que planeaste todo esto para que el desilusionado fuera el –

-¡QUE TE CALLES! –

-¡NO! Porque a estas alturas debes de estar seguro que Stiles daría la vida por ti y por todos los de la manada, si no, no te hubiera salvado de Jackson cuando era Kanima, no hubiera pasado horas investigando sobre una cura por herida de acónito si necesidad de otra bala – suspiró – y por sobre todo, debes de estar seguro que Stiles no es como Kate, porque en el corazón de Stiles no hay lugar para ningún sentimiento negativo. Asi que deja de revolcarte en tu mísera y el pasado y por una vez compórtate como un hombre y acepta que Stiles te gusta – agarro su bolsa y salió de la casa, dejando a Derek solo con sus pensamientos.

Derek se dio cuenta que todo lo que dijo Lydia era verdad, Stiles puso en riesgo su propia vida sin pensarlo dos veces para salvarlo a él, a Scott, a Erika, a Issac, incluso a Jackson, cuando otros hubieran salido corriendo. Y si, Stiles nunca sería como Kate, porque Stiles es incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie. Pero tal vez se dio cuenta muy tarde.

Tal vez es muy tarde para Derek.

***

-Repasemos – Suspiró de frustración- Usted es mi abuela. Mi familia quería matarme incluso antes de nacer. Usted renuncio a la magia para salvarme a mí y a mi madre. Tengo que aprender a controlar mi magia antes de volverme loco. Y lo más importante, aquí no hay wi-fi – la señora sentada en el gran sillón detrás de un escritorio soltó una ligera sonrisa.

-Los jóvenes de ahora son muy dependientes de eso, pero sí, soy tu abuela, tienes que aprender a controlar tu magia antes que te vuelvas loco y no hay wi-fi – la señora sonrió

-Está bien, ¿cuando comenzamos? –

-como te dije, ahora ya no puedo hacer magia, así que solo podre enseñarte teoría–

-¿y cómo se sabré si voy bien? –

-Alex te ayudara. El también es hechicero, así que apóyate en el – los dos voltearon a ver al mencionado que estaba entretenido regando una pequeña planta, enseguida volteo y solo sonrió.

-Está bien, ¿Pero cuando comenzamos? – volvió a preguntar

-No te aceleres, Stiles, por el momento iremos despacio, no puedes esforzarte mucho – aclaró la abuela de Stiles.

-¿Porqu…? – al ver que su abuela desviar la mirada hacia su vientre y luego regresarla se sonrojo – oh, usted lo sabe –

-Si – su cara se iluminó con una gran sonrisa – así que iremos poco a poco – agarro su tasa con té  y tomo un sorbo. Luego de un silencio cómodo, la mente de Stiles empezó a generar la pregunta del millón.

-Ehm… y yo… - suspiró para calmarse - ¿Cómo debería llamarle? – otra gran sonrisa de parte de la señora adorno su cara.

_Abuela._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer. :) deja tu comentario, y espero te este gustando. Lamentablemente, tal vez no pueda escribir tan seguido, puesto que reprobé 6 materias y tal vez me quiten la computadora:( en fin escribiré lo mas posible hasta que eso pase. GRACIAS!


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles poco a poco se fue despertando, Alex le había preparado una habitación donde podrá quedarse el tiempo necesario, después de una cena llena de preguntas acerca de su madre y su abuela, el cansancio lo venció, durmiéndolo casi al instante que toco la cama.

Aun con los ojos cerrados se sentó en la cama para estirarse un poco, eran pocas las veces que podía dormir de corrido toda una noche. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a sentado en un sillón situado en una esquina del dormitorio junto a la ventana. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a no sentir a es ojiazul llegar.

-Así que tu fetiche es observar a las personas mientras duermen – dijo Stiles mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Solo las personas que encuentro interesantes – contestó Alex, provocando que Stiles tosiera – Anda, levántate y lávate la cara, ¿Quieres algo especial de desayunar? –

-No tienes por qué hacerlo –

-¿Seguro? -  sonrió,  al no escuchar respuesta rápida, empezó a moverse hacia la puerta hasta que la voz de Stiles lo detuvo.

-Espera! Unos hot cakes no estarían mal – susurró, con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

-A la orden, ahora metete al baño – le guiñó el ojo para luego salir de la habitación.

Luego de escuchar la puerta cerrarse del todo, se dejo caer en la cama que acompaño con un sonoro suspiro.

Su vida no era tan mala después de todo.

***

Luego de jugar con los diferentes productos que encontró en el baño, bajo a la cocina para ver si Alex necesitaba ayuda, pero cuando entro, encontró todo en perfecto orden, la mezcla de los hot cakes ya estaba lista, el jugo de naranja estaba recién hecho y la cafetera estaba puesta, lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse y observar a Alex batiendo un par de huevos mientras tarareaba una canción, en realidad Stiles nunca pensó que el ojiazul fuera de las personas que canta mientras cocina, Stiles lo hace.

-¡La puta que te…! –Soltó Alex luego de voltearse y ver que Stiles lo estaba observando detenidamente – Lo siento – suspiró – supongo que me lo tenía merecido –

-Así es – sonrió Stiles mientras tomaba una manzana del frutero y la mordía - ¿Los huevos son para la abuela? – preguntó sintiéndose raro al decir _“Abuela”_.

-No, la abuela solo come fruta y muy temprano. Esto es para mí –

-Lo siento, me hubieras dicho que querías comer eso y no te ponía a hacer otra cosa –

-No te preocupes Stiles, eres un invitado, además, cocinar me relaja – dejo de batir los huevos para checar la temperatura del sartén donde prepararía los hot cakes.

Stiles se sentía muy cómodo hablando con Alex, aun cuando llevaban pocas horas de conocerse ya podía sentir al ojiazul como un amigo mas. Se lo atribuía a esa sonrisa tan blanca y carismática que poseía.

Se preguntó cómo se estaría sintiendo, ahora que su abuela tiene a otro nieto en su casa, debería ser muy incomodo para Alex, después de años solo con su abuela, debería creer que Stiles quiere ocupar su lugar. Así que mientras comían Stiles saco ese tema.

-Oye, yo… - tardó un momento pero continuó – no quiero ocupar tu lugar, tal vez sientas que vine aquí a apoderarme de toda la atención de la abuela, pero no, quiero decir, debo admitir que conocer a mi abuela es emocionante y me siento alegre, pero no quiero sentirme así a cambio que tú te sientas… ¿Desplazado? Yo… - una risa por parte del ojiazul lo detuvo.

-Lo siento – trató de calmarse para luego tomarle una mano a Stiles, haciendo que al castaño se le sonrojaran las mejillas – no te preocupes, de hecho, quería conocerte. La abuela hablaba mucho de tu madre y de ti, acuérdate lo que dijo ayer, eso de que tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero viviste aquí casi los primeros dos años de tu vida, hasta el accidente. Así que no, no me siento “Desplazado” ni nada por el estilo, ahora, acábate el desayuno que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. – le soltó la mano para poder agarrar su tasa de café.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a la cocina un silencio cómodo se empezaba a sentir en el aire, esos a los que Stiles es alérgico.

-Así que tu y yo somos… primos – susurró llevándose la tasa de café a la boca.

-No exactamente – contesto Alex después de limpiarse la boca con la servilleta.

-¿Cómo que no exactamente? – de pronto, a Stiles se le quito el hambre para poder prestarle atención al ojiazul.

-Según la abuela, un año después del accidente por el que tú y tu madre tuvieron que irse, me encontró en el bosque junto a los cuerpos de unos cazadores muertos. Me trajo a la casa y trato de contactar con mis padres, pero una semana después se enteró que la única pareja de hechiceros del pueblo había sido asesinada por cazadores. Así que me adopto como su nieto y me enseño a controlar mi poder – finalizó con una sonrisa un poco nostálgica.

-Lo siento – susurró Stiles apenado por haber preguntado eso.

-No importa, lo importante es que nuestra abuela tuvo compasión y se encargo de mí –sonrió  ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Acaso estas feliz de que no tengamos parentesco de sangre? – soltó inclinándose un poco hacía Stiles.

-Ehm.. y-yo yo solo… tenia curiosidad – se apresuró a decir Stiles llevándose las manos a la cara para que no se notara su sonrojo.

-Claro – bromeó Alex – bueno, espero te haya gustado el desayuno, ahora, ve al jardín trasero mientras yo me encargo de arreglar la cocina.

No lo pensó dos veces. Salió corriendo de la cocina escuchando la risa del ojiazul.

_Mi vida apesta._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegaste hasta aquí? pues gracias por leer, aunque no lo crean, leo sus comentarios, muchas gracias por ellos.  
> I'm a bad boy!! no le dije a mi madre de las materias reprobadas a si que no me quitaran la computadora ;)  
> Gracias de nuevo. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles pensaba que hay que habría que darle un premio nobel a las mujeres embarazadas.

Habían pasado 4 meses desde que Stiles llego a casa de su abuela, desde el segundo mes el embarazo de Stiles se empezó a notar, que solo era problema cuando tenía que ir al pueblo a comprar despensa o solo por pasear.

Siempre que se levantaba, Stiles se ponía de perfil frente al espejo y le sonreía a su reflejo. Ese día no fue la excepción, se quedaba viendo el vientre como si en cualquier momento se desvaneciera esa ilusión que ha crecido en su pecho, eran eso momentos en los que se olvidaba de todo el mundo.

-¿Por qué nunca hablas del padre de tu hijo? – la voz de Alex devolvió a la realidad.

-Porque no vale la pena, para el nuestra relación era de sexo sin ningún sentimiento de por medio y fui yo el que cruce esa línea – contestó Stiles sin dejar de verse en el espejo.

-Pero, ¿Le dijiste que tendrá un hijo? –

-Lo iba a hacer, pero lo encontré con otra persona, ya sabes, en acción – dijo Stiles aun sin mirar a Alex.

-¿Entonces él no lo sabe? – de pronto, tanta insistencia del ojiazul llamo la atención de Stiles, tanto que el castaño por fin lo volteo a ver.

-no, no lo sabe. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? – por primera vez en lo que conocía al ojiazul presencio el que este se sonrojara. Alex se levanto y se acerco a Stiles.

-porque me enoja – tomo las manos de Stiles – me enoja que alguien te hiciera daño. Todos los días noto tu tristeza sobre lo que paso y eso me carcome el alma, porque tu no mereces que te hagan daño, no mereces sufrir, y aunque ahora estas feliz por tu bebé  se que en el fondo tu corazón sigue destrozado y yo no puedo seguir viéndote así , tu mereces toda la felicidad que puede haber en el mundo–

-pero… - trato de decir pero Alex lo detuvo.

-Lo sé, tal vez tú estabas de acuerdo, pero es tiempo de dejar todo atrás – Stiles no se dio cuenta cuando Alex se acerco tanto que sus narices chocaban y su alientos de mezclaban – Dame una oportunidad de ser alguien para ti, quiero ser parte de tu vida, la de tu hijo, quiero ganarme tu cariño –

-Alex, yo… -

-No me respondas ahora – terminó con un delicado beso en los labios de Stiles.

Los sentimientos de Stiles estaban tan enredados, por un lado estaba feliz por que pronto tendrá a su hijo, pero por el otro, la herida que tenía en el corazón aun seguía sangrando.

Pero las palabras de Alex eran ciertas, Stiles merecía ser feliz, feliz a lado de su hijo, a lado de su abuela y a lado de Alex.

Tal vez había una nueva oportunidad para Stiles.

***

Toda la manada sintió la partida de Stiles, incluso Jackson que aunque no lo admitiera, el castaño le daba una extraña sensación de estar en familia, algo que dejo de sentir cuando se entero que era adoptado.

Todos se quejaban de la verborrea de Stiles, su hiperactividad y su sarcasmo, pero una vez que Stiles no estaba ahí con sus insultos hacia Jackson, sus bromas y comentarios sarcásticos, se dieron cuenta de lo importante que era Stiles, el era el que los mantenía unidos y el que podía aliviar los momentos de tensión.

Así que, en las reuniones de entrenamientos, nadie hablaba más que para lo estrictamente necesario. Pero sorpresivamente, un día Erica recibió una llamada, era un número que ella no tenia registrado en su agenda.

-Hola – Dijo Erica, esperando que la otra persona contestara.

-Catwoman! ¿Qué tal todo allá? – Erica se quedo en shock al escuchar la voz de Stiles.

-¡STILES! – Gritó, haciendo que toda la manada corriera hacia donde estaba ella para escuchar - ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué mierda te vas sin despedirte? ¡Ni siquiera nos llamas! Anda, dime rápido donde estas que iré por ti – Stiles se rió con las últimas palabras.

-Primero, no les puedo decir donde estoy, segundo, les mande un mensaje a ti y a Scott y tercero, mi celular se descompuso – eso ultimo no era mentira, mientras practicaba un hechizo, algo salió mal y celular se convirtió en ceniza – estoy usando el de un amigo, pero tratare de comunicarme con ustedes más seguido – Todos estaban tan atentos a escuchar lo que Stiles decía que nadie escucho el gruñido de Derek.

-Pero Stiles, ¿Cuándo regresaras? – preguntó Erica, que puso su teléfono en altavoz para que todos pudieran escuchar.

-Pues… - antes de que siguiera, la voz de Alex diciendo _“Stiles, ¿listo para la siguiente ronda?”_ lo detuvo – ya voy… como les decía, aun me quedan muchas cosas que hacer aquí, así que no sé cuando estaré de vuelta, me tengo que ir, adiós –

-Espera Stiles… - el repetitivo sonido de la llamada cortada detuvo a Erica de seguir hablando.

-¿Qué será lo que Stiles tiene que hacer donde sea que este? – pensó Scott en voz alta.

-¿Siguiente ronda? –Rió Jackson – Ustedes cree que Stilinski este… - fue interrumpido por Erica

-Pues espero que Stiles allá encontrado a alguien que si le respete – dijo la rubia haciendo énfasis a las últimas palabras y dando un leve vistazo a Derek, para luego reír suavemente.

-Largo de aquí, todos, ¡Ahora! – rugió Derek, rápidamente, los betas tomaron sus cosas y se fueron, pero antes de que Erica cerrara la puerta susurro lo suficientemente alto para que Derek la escuchara.

-Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir – cerró la puerta de la mansión y se fue junto con Allison y Scott.

***

-¿Enserio tenias que gritar eso? – preguntó Stiles luego de devolverle el celular a Alex.

-Me pareció divertido – contestó Alex con su inigualable sonrisa.

-no lo fue – dijo Stiles tratando de suprimir la sonrisa que le contagiaba e ojiazul – continuemos – trató de no pensar si Derek lo habría escuchado.

-Está bien, pero recuerda, no te esfuerces mucho –

***

Un mes después de la llamada de Stiles, todo seguía igual, pero ahora todos tenían la esperanza de que Stiles volviera a llamarles. Un día en particular, durante otra junta de entrenamiento, todos, incluso Allison y Lydia, estaban muy angustiados, sentían que algo estaba pasando, que alguien de la manada estaba sufriendo, pero todos estaban reunidos, por lo que el único que podía ser era Stiles. El celular de Erica sonó  y rápidamente lo sacó, el mismo número.

-¿Stiles? –preguntó tan pronto como apretó el botón para contestar.

-¿Tu eres Erica? – la misma voz que apresuraba a Stiles la vez pasada, estaba ahora hablando directamente.

-Sí, soy yo, ¿Hay algo malo con Stiles? –

-No, el está bien, me pidió que te llamara cuando todo acabara – Contestó, volviendo todo más confuso.

-¿Cuándo todo acabara? ¿De qué estás hablando? – volvió a preguntar.

-No te lo puedo decir claramente, estas con los demás licántropos, pero recuerda lo último que Stiles te dijo y cuenta los meses que se fue desde ese entonces, dijo que te pondrías feliz, adiós – colgó dejando a Eric confundida.

-¿Stiles le dijo a ese tipo sobre los hombres lobo? - Scott fue el primero en hablar desde que la llamada había terminado.

-¿De qué estaba hablando ese tipo? – siguió Issac

-No tengo idea – susurró Erica, tratando de hacer memoria.

-¿Qué fue lo último que te dijo Stiles? – fue lo primero que dijo Derek en todo el día que no tuviera que ver con el entrenamiento

-¡No lo sé! Lo último que recuerdo fue… - de pronto recordó el mensaje que le mando, sobre que guardara el secreto, Stiles estaba embarazado, contó los meses y eran exactamente cinco meses. Los ojos de Erica comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y la felicidad se apodero de ella, todos la estaban viendo confundidos de su reacción.

El hijo de Stiles había nacido.

***

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó Stiles, que estaba acostado en la cama, lleno de sudor y aun adolorido, sintió a Alex acercándose y sentándose cuidadosamente a su lado.

-Aquí esta –dijo Alex mientras se inclinaba para enseñarle a Stiles – una hermosa niña –

Cuando Stiles la vio, sus ojos se cruzaron con los ojos igual de castaños que su hija. Stiles se sentía inmensamente feliz, la tomo en brazos y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-¿Cómo se llamara? – preguntó Alex que veía maravillado la escena.

_Amber._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer!:)   
> este capitulo me trajo varios problemas, no sabia como escribir el que Stiles diera a luz, por que, seamos sinceros, por donde iba a salir la niña? xD   
> Así que espero no decepcionarlos y gracias por los comentarios. :)


	6. Noticias

Hola.

Está actualización es para informarles que TODOS mis trabajos serán borrados dentro de los próximos días.

Y dirán "eres un pendej* por hacernos esperar tanto y luego borrarlos", pero tengo una razón muy importante.

Hace tres semanas, estaba paseando por otro sitio de FanFics y me tope con que otra persona, no se quién (por obvias razones) plagió no uno, todas mis historias.

Osea, copia y pega, lo único que cambio fueron las faltas de ortografía.

Obviamente, hice huelga (xD) y publique comentarios de que eran mis historias y la persona al ver que fue descubierta borro todo, hasta su cuenta.

Entonces, es por eso que decidí borrar todo y empezar de cero.

En serio pido disculpas por todo esto que en realidad estaba fuera de mis manos :(

\----BUENAS NOTICIAS----

He empezado un nuevo Fic del cual ya tengo varios capítulos, solo seria cuestión de publicar. 

Si alguien usa otra pagina de FanFics ademas de esta, le agradecería que este al pendiente de por si alguien (o la misma persona) vuelve a robar mi historia.

Otra vez, lo siento.

Saludos.

**Author's Note:**

> si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer. :) acepto comentarios y sugerencias con respecto a la historia. :)


End file.
